


Blissfully, blissful sleep

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Eddie doesn’t want Richie to go to work.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Blissfully, blissful sleep

Blissfully, blissful sleep. Nice, warm, gentle, calming and…it was getting colder. 

“No!” Eddie whined with his eyes still closed. “Come back!” 

Richie stilled. He was halfway off of the bed, one leg on the bed and one leg on the carpeted floor. He quieted his breathing and waited for Eddie to relax his cutely scrunched up face. 

Eddie's body slackened against his pillow once again. 

Richie carefully placed his other foot on the floor and tip-toed towards his closet. He’d just take a shower downstairs, he couldn’t risk waking up Eddie again. 

You see, Richie’s oh so dear Eddie was 2 months pregnant with their first child. And no, the pregnancy was not intentional, but it was very much welcomed...by everyone except Richie’s job. 

Richie held important titles. He attends New York Film Academy and co-hosts a radio talk show. Every once in a while he books comedy gigs and works at the local grocery outlet. So yeah, Richie was pretty damn busy, and if he wanted to be financially stable for this baby, he needed to work. 

Richie grabbed a black t-shirt, grey jeans, horribly colored socks, and his black sneakers. 

Yeah, he’d just take a shower downstairs. 

With that in mind, Richie exited the closet and returned to the bedroom. 

“Come back to bed!” Eddie was angrily sitting up in their bed desperately trying to look threatening, but in Richie’s eyes, the astonishingly short man was down right adorable. Their duvet pooled delicately at his slim waist and hovering above it, just barely starting to show was Eddie’s beautiful bump. His hair a chocolatey mess of loose curls and his skin beautifully tanned. 

“Babe, I gotta go to work. I’ve missed too many days.” Richie walked over to the bed and set his clothes down. “I want to be ready for the baby.” 

“Rich!” Eddie whined and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. “Please?” He pouted and pressed feather light kisses down the side of Richie’s neck. 

“Eds, baby, I gotta go. I can’t lose my job.” Richie gently unlatched Eddie’s hold around his neck. 

“But it’s so lonely without you here! And before you say that I could call one of the Loser’s over, I do. It just isn’t the same.” 

“Not my fault you decided to overwork yourself.” Richie teased. 

Eddie scowled and threw a pillow at him, “Whatever, dickhead. And for the record, it was hot that day.” 

“Right.” Richie gathered his clothes and leaned in to give Eddie a kiss, but met air. Eddie had turned over and pulled the covers over his head. 

Richie rolled his eyes and exited their room. Eddie continuously beat himself over that fateful day. Eddie worked as a nurse at a hospital nearby and was still going to school to become a Doctor. One day, as Eddie said it was hot, he was assisting with a lot of patients and hadn’t drunk enough water or food. Consequently, he passed out. His fraternity leave came earlier than expected. 

Now, freshly cleaned with clean crisp clothes on, Richie exited the downstairs bathroom and went back upstairs to retrieve his keys. 

Eddie was crying. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Richie moved to Eddie’s side of the bed. 

“I-I didn’t give you a kiss!” Eddie sobbed, “You just wanted a fucking kiss and I rejected you like the fucking dickhead I am! What if that was last time I saw you! My last memory would be of not kissing you!” 

Goddamn. 

“Babe! Look, I’m fine! I’m still here! I can’t guarantee you, I’ll come home everyday, but I can guarantee that I’m most definitely going to strive to come back to ya.” Richie settled himself on the bed and pulled Eddie into his lap. “Plus, you can just kiss me now.” 

Eddie let out a tearful laugh and sweetly kissed Richie. 

“Uh, god.” Richie moaned as they broke apart. “We gotta stop before something that won’t go down comes up.” 

Eddie shook his head and climbed out of Richie's lap. He delicately settled himself back in the bed and blissfully closed his eyes. 

Taking that as his signal to leave, Richie rose from the bed, grab his keys off of their shared dresser and made to exit the room. 

“Richie,” Eddie’s eyes were still closed, “come back home.” 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere else.” He gently shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea. :P 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed :)


End file.
